Born to Be Somebody
by jcdteenagedream5913
Summary: New story. Got the idea for it awhile ago, decided it might be fun. So here it is, enjoy!
1. Character Profiles

Born To Be Somebody

**Name: **Anastasia Victoria Starr

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Long, scene-styled red hair (think Ariana Grande's color) with black streaks in the front, the signature Starr turquoise eyes, 5'10, hourglass shaped, crazy long legs, pale skin.

**From: **London, England

**Talents: **Singing, dancing, acting, designing, and playing guitar.

**Alpha Qualities: ** I'm confident, argumentative, talented, and can turn the attention on me and my clique in an instant.

**Why Should You Win?: **Well, I think that's for me to know and you to find out ;)

**Hobbies: **Singing, dancing, writing, drawing, playing guitar, hanging out with my besties, being crazy, watching musicals, being a video girl for my BF Drew Bailey (shhh! Don't tell anyone!), and playing with my kitten Glitter.

**Personality: **Funny, random, outgoing, kind, and carefree.

**Family: **Mum- Sheila Juliet Starr nee Parker- Retired Model- Shira Brazille's older sister (family resemblance much? Lol!)

Dad- Daniel James Starr- Talent Manager

Eldest Brother-22- Michael Adam Starr- Celebrity Wedding Planner

Twin Brother-15- Gean Andrew Starr- Guitarist

Younger Brother-13- Parker Kyle Starr- Actor

Youngest Brother-6- Stuart Brazille Starr- Actor

Younger Sister-3- Luna Avery Starr- Model

Aunt- Shira Melanie Brazille nee Parker- Entrepreneur, Model, Cosmetic Maker

Older Cousin-16- Melbourne Aiden Brazille- Model

Twin Cousin-15- Sydney Levi Brazille- Poet

Younger Cousin-14- Darwin Ross Brazille- Singer-songwriter

Younger Cousins-13- Taz Mason and Dingo Connor Brazille- Pranksters

**Clique: **Bestie-14-Mariana Piper Brennan

Bestie-14 ½- Belle Amanda Sierres

Bestie- 14 ¾- Jolie Roxanne Laza

**BF?: **Drew Landon Bailey (but remember, it's a secret)

**Favorite Color(s): **Gold (All that glitters is gold!) and Purple (The color of royalty, of course.)

**Favorite Movie(s): **Tie between Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland, and Anastasia

**Favorite Designers: **Betsey Johnson, Juicy Couture, Alice + Olivia, L.A.M.B. (Gwen Stefani), Lipsy, and Mark Ecko

**Name: **Mariana Piper Brennan

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Long, straight light brown hair, bright green eyes, 5'9, tan.

**From: **Los Angeles, California

**Talents: **Drawing, singing, writing, and playing piano.

**Alpha Qualities: **Average enough for someone to relate to but Alpha enough for someone to look up to

**Why Should You Win?: **Because I've got the determination

**Hobbies: **Drawing, writing, sports, piano lessons, and hanging out with my BFFs!

**Personality: **Shy, funny, bubbly, and sweet

**Family: **Mom- Dianna Brennan- Fashion Designer/Model

Dad- Jack Brennan- Actor

**Clique: **Bestie-15- Anastasia Starr

Bestie-14 ½- Belle Sierres

Bestie- 14 ¾- Jolie Laza

**BF?: **Nicholas Russell

**Favorite Color(s): **Red

**Favorite Movie(s): **Do I have to choose?

**Favorite Designers: **Juicy Couture, Justice, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein, and Donna Karen

**Name: **Destiny Raven Rodriguez

**Age: **14

**Appearance: **Medium length, wavy black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, 5'2

**From: **Los Angeles, California

**Talents: **Acting, singing, modeling

**Alpha Qualities: **I'm so close to perfect, it's scary

**Why Should You Win?: **Why shouldn't I? ;)

**Hobbies: **Singing, acting, modeling, and being perfect

**Family: **Mom- Lainey Rodriguez- Lawyer

Dad- Edward Rodriguez- Director

Older Sister-16- Kayleigh Rodriguez- Actress-Singer

**Clique: **Best Friend-14- June Lim

Best Friend-13- Sparrow Maguire

**BF?: **Not yet ;)

**Favorite Color(s): **Blue

**Favorite Movie(s): **The Clique

**Favorite Designers: **Anything trendy


	2. Chapter 1

Born to Be Somebody

Ch. 1

**So, it's a new story! I do not own the Alphas series! Lisi Harrison is the genius mind that came up with this amazing place. **_Italics _**mean the certain Alpha's thoughts. **

Anastasia Starr sat on her Aunt Shira's boat holding on to her 6 year-old brother and 3 year-old sister for dear life.

"Taz Mason Brazille! Could you tuh-ry not to kill us _before _we get to go to Alpha Academy?" She yelled at her younger cousin, her mixed accent made obvious. Taz just laughed.

"Alpha Academy…tomorrow…with 100 girls…oh, man." Anastasia's twin brother, Gene, said.

"Technically, only 99 we can date. 'Cause, you know, Anastasia's related to us." Parker stated. Everyone but Anastasia, Stuart, and Luna laughed: Stuart and Luna because they didn't understand (or really, didn't care), Anya because she was trying not to get seasick.

"Anya, chillax. This is our last day if summer. Enjoy it while ya can." Melbourne sighed, realizing Anastasia's countenance.

"Can we just head back to shore?" Anastasia begged, "Please." Her cousins and brothers exchanged glances. "Do it, or I will vom on you!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Gosh, you never let us have any fun!" Taz pouted.

"Then why must you guys always insist that I come along?" Anastasia questioned. Taz replied, "Shut up." Then, under his breath, Anya heard him say, "You big baby."

"I heard that, Taz."

"Of course you did!" This time, even Anastasia laughed. Taz started to head back to the -shaped island. "Thank you, Taz-manian." Anastasia smiled. Taz looked at her. _Man, if looks could kill. _When Taz docked the boat, Anya rushed off back onto the island. Her normally clumsy steps were made even clumsier from being on the boat so long. Of course, she fell flat on her face into the pink sand. She got up, spitting sand out of her mouth.

"Dude, you're such a freakin' klutz." Darwin said as he helped his cousin up.

"After 14 years of being my cousin, you _just _realized that?" Anastasia raised her eyebrows.

"No, it's just that you kind of made it really obvious right now."

_Leave it to Darwin to state the obvious. _"Whatever. Hey, where's Chahlie?"

"She's with her mom, getting ready to leave for New Jersey tomorrow." A frown appeared on Darwin's face.

"Dar, don't let it getcha down. She's not gonna find another boyfriend. She loves you and she's loyal. It'll only be until Christmas, if I can get your mum to fly her in."

"Thanks, Annie."

"No prob, cuz."

Destiny Rodriguez wrapped her arm around her elder sister's shoulders. Yes, the famous Kayleigh Rodriguez, actress-singer. _Teen Princesses _was doing a spread on the Rodriguez sisters and a matching cover. From the photo shoot, no one would ever guess that Destiny and Kayleigh didn't get along. They barely even talked to each other unless they were plotting something against Anastasia Starr.

"Okay, now to the interview!" The enthusiastic intern, who had been assigned to direct them, announced. The two girls followed the petite woman to a white room.

"Sit, girls." A journalist, Sally Pepper, said. Destiny sat on one end of the white faux-leather couch and Kayleigh tried to stay as far away as possible.

"So, you're the Rodriguez sisters?" Sally questioned. Destiny rolled her eyes, _Duh, of course we're the Rodriguez sisters, you idiot!_

"Yes, I'm Kayleigh and this is my beautiful little sister, Destiny. We're so happy to be here." Kayleigh said in her sickly sweet interview voice. Sally went on about unimportant things pertaining to the oh-so-fabulous-oh-so-fake-oh-so-annoying Kayleigh Jane Rodriguez. Then, the attention was turned to Destiny.

"Destiny, I hear you've been accepted to Alpha Academy. Tell me more about it." Sally made it sound like a demand, like if Destiny didn't there would be guard dog chasing her out of the 63-story building's window.

"Well, I got accepted because I'm an actress and a model. Sometimes I sing and dance, but I'm not really into the singing, more the dancing. I really look up to my sister's career and would love to be as successful as her one day. I feel so honored to be attending Shira Brazille's academy and socialize with other girls who have the same interests as I do." Destiny rambled her rehearsed answer. Yes, the Rodriguez sisters usually rehearsed what they were going to say before an interview. It was their ever-present stage mom that had forced them to.

"Wow, it seems like you sister is a big influence in your life."

_If by influence you mean pain in the butt, then yes, yes she is. _But no, Destiny couldn't say that, she'd have to pay them not to put it the magazine. "Yes, she's my sister, of course she is." She gave a cheesy smile.

Sally _awwww_ed and began with more questions for Kayleigh. _Why is it never about me? _

Mariana Brennan finished up the last four notes of her song, "Thought I Knew Better".

"Great job, Mari." Jimmy Black, a recording engineer at Royal Records, praised.

"Thank you." Mariana replied in a soft, timid voice. Even after three years of accompanying Anya to the same studio, she still wasn't used to it. Her high-energy voice may had landed her a record deal, but it was her drawing and painting talents that had reserved her spot in Alpha Academy. She twirled a lock of her golden blond hair around her finger. Mariana walked out of the studio with her iPhone in hand. She began to text her mom to come and pick her up, but stopped. She saw Anastasia's boyfriend with another girl. Another girl that looked to be Kayleigh Rodriguez. Kayleigh was trying to kiss Drew but he pushed her away. The shy Mariana instinctively ran over to Drew, her hidden boldness coming out.

"Drew, why is _that _trying to kiss you? You have a girlfriend, 'member her?" She asked, standing in between Kayleigh and Drew. At 5'9, Mariana was about 4 inches shorter than Drew, but she wasn't afraid. She had been boxing for years and could definitely take the 6'1 superstar on. _Especially _if he was cheating on one of her best friends.

"Because she has obvious mental issues!" Drew said, stomping his foot like a little kid. _He is so childish._

"Mariana, why don't _you _go home to your mommy and cry about how you aren't going to see you're best friend forever and ever because you aren't good enough to go to Alpha Academy?" Kayleigh smirked.

"Matter of fact, be-yotch, I am going to Alpha Academy. Didn't your stupid know that I'm a singer and an artist?" Mariana replied in just as snarky a tone as Kayleigh's.

"Oh, so you sing now. Great another over-processed fake in the music business."

"The only over-processed fake here, is you."

Kayleigh almost slapped Mariana across the face, Mariana actually _did _slap Kayleigh across the face. And there was paparazzi hiding in the bushes to catch her. Of course, she didn't know that.


	3. Chapter 2

Born to Be Somebody

Chapter 2

**Wanted to update before I leave and tomorrow I'll be pretty busy, so here it is. Also, I was rereading the character profiles and the first chapter and it's not exactly how I typed it…Again, I don't own the Alphas series, Lisi Harrison does. And yes, I'ma get descriptive with some stuff. **

Anastasia sat on her bed in the Beyoncé house. She had been able to do so, according to her Aunt Shira. Awaiting her housemates was boring but she at least had her aPod to keep her occupied in the meantime. The first to arrive was a girl with wavy, black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and Hispanic-Filipino features. Anastasia secretly started to point her aPod at the girl but she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Janessa Adgkins, singer-dancer."

"Oh, 'Ello, I'm Anastasia Starr, singer-actress-designer. But, you can call me Anya."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

Anastasia took a moment to study Janessa's outfit. She was wearing lavender sweatpants, a white tank top, black DC shoes, and a lavender beanie. She definitely looked like a dancer. Anastasia adjusted the peacock feather on the side of her black bangs, managing to catch a strip of her dark red hair in the mix.

"I, uh, like your shirt." Janessa said, pointing at the off-the-shoulder gold lamé shirt with black polka dots.

"Thanks. I like your beanie."

"Thank you."

It got quiet until the next girl arrived. She had straight, black hair, dark brown eyes, and dark skin. Her outfit consisted of a short, hot pink dress with a black crinoline underneath and Mary Jane high heels. _She's got good enough style. _

"So, who're you?" Janessa asked bluntly.

The girl was off in her own little world, staring at the room, wonderstruck.

"Ex_cuse _me, would you care to tell us who you are or do you want to just stand there looking like a dumbbell?" Janessa repeated.

_Okay, this kitty has some claws. Note to self: Do not get _scratched _by Janessa._

"Oh, sorry. I spaced. My name's Journey Jade." The girl smiled.

"And _what _are you?"

"A singer and a poet."

"Cool. I'm Janessa Adgkins, singer-dancer."

"And I'm Anastasia Starr, singer-actress-designer."

Journey nodded and looked at the floor. "I assume you two have already picked out beds."

"Well, princess over here has." Janessa scoffed.

"PMSing much? Or are you just normally this bitchy?" Anastasia smirked.

Janessa gasped, insulted. _I thought so. _Another girl walked in. She saw their faces and took a step back. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

Her light brown hair was shiny and her blue eyes were bright, the blue sequin shirt matched her orbs perfectly, and her skinny jeans were a clean white, although her sandals looked to be falling apart. "No, just talking about periods." Anastasia informed her.

"Well, then…" The girl was quiet for a moment. "I'm Victoria Butterfly, call me Tori, and I'm an actress, a model, and a feminist."

The other three introduced themselves. A very pale woman in a pearlescent dress waltzed over. "Hello, I'm Adel; I will be your muse here at Alpha Academy. We're only waiting on one more girl, yes?" She questioned in a light and airy voice. "Yeah." Anastasia replied.

"Do you know who the other girl is, Anya?" Tori asked

"No. My Au-I mean Shira didn't tell me when I arrived."

"Oh."

Suddenly, the last girl arrived. "Destiny?" Anya said.

"Hello, Anastasia." Destiny sneered.

"You two know each other?" Janessa asked.

"Yes, actually. We used to go to the same school." Anya replied.

"For three years after _she _moved here. Then we got famous." Destiny continued.

"At the same time." They chorused.

Their housemates could feel the tension between them growing. Sure, maybe they didn't outright say they hated each other but it was sort of obvious. The way they glared at each other hinted at a secret, a secret that had torn them apart.

"Why don't you five girls get to know each other?" Adel suggested.

So, that's what they did. Anastasia found out that Janessa had been hip hop dancing since she was nine and was in several music videos as a child. Journey had started writing songs at age six, one of which was titled "I Want a Baby Sister", which she never got. Tori had the most interesting story, she had loved riding horses and acting, but an accident stopped her from riding horses and she still had some difficulties with everyday things. Of course, Anastasia knew all about Destiny. Although, she preferred not to.

"Victoria's my middle name, you know." Anastasia told Tori. She'd been getting along best with her.

"Oh, that's really cool!"

Anastasia saw how Destiny was staring at her and Tori. She looked…_jealous _almost. Jealousy had always been a problem between the two girls, but Destiny looked like she longed to be a part of their chatting. Suddenly, Anastasia felt a pang of nostalgia for when she was little, when everything was _easy. Well, actually, nothing's ever been _that _easy. _They all talked until it was time for lights out.

"Whoa, these are the cutest pajamas I have ever seen!" Journey exclaimed in her cute, bubbly voice.

"Oh, my gosh, they are! They're metallic!" Janessa jumped up and down.

_Who knew other people got as excited as I do over sparkly things. _"Aren't they amazing?" Anastasia said. Charlie and she had designed them, not that Charlie would ever let Shira know. Of course, Anastasia had quickly employed Charlie's help upon finding out that her Aunt Shira wanted her to design the uniforms.

"Yes!" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, they're truly amazing." Destiny said. Anastasia couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. There was no emotion on her face, just a blank stare. Then, Destiny gave a half smile. How she missed the days…


	4. Chapter 3

Born to Be Somebody

Chapter 3

** Hey, everybody! I've been sick for the past couple of days so I decided to write another chapter. Lisi Harrison owns Alphas. **

Destiny was the second to last girl to wake up in the Beyoncé house. The only one still asleep was Anastasia.

"Destiny, dearie, will you wake Anastasia up?" Adel asked.

"Uh, sure." Destiny replied. She walked over to Anya's bed. "Anastasia, time to get up. Like, now."

Anastasia rolled over, "Five more minutes, Mum."

"I'm not you're "mum", now get you're ass out of bed."

Anastasia suddenly recognized the voice. "Alright, alright, Gawd." She sat up in her bed and took some deep breaths.

"Now, for your first day at Alpha Academy, Shira has allowed you all to wear the outfit of your choice. This shall only be for today to introduce your personal styles to other Alphas. The rest of the year you will wear your uniforms." Adel informed.

Destiny began getting dress in a cream tiered skirt, matching lace vest, and a crazy striped tank top. She added her favorite heels with bows on the straps. Then, she began studying her housemates' outfits. Janessa was dressed in a satin black crop top, asymmetrical lace black skirt, flowered heels, leather gloves, and pink and yellow sunglasses. _On anyone else, that might be a fashion disaster, but day-um, this girl can work it. _Journey was in a sweet light pink dress, white cardigan, lace heels, and had a diamond headband in her softly curled hair. _Definitely the innocent good girl type. Gross. _Victoria was wearing a light purple off-the-shoulder t-shirt, a pink and white polka dotted skirt, a sequined sweater, and purple flats. _Purple…Anya, I mean Anastasia's, favorite color. Which makes it, my _least _favorite color. _Then, Anastasia stepped out of the bathroom in a red paisley tube top, denim shorts, floral Mary Janes, a cassette tape necklace, a ring with the British Flag on it, and her charm bracelet.

"Now that you're all ready, we'll walk to the Pavilion." Adel announced. The five girls followed their muse all the way to the tall building.

"Anya!" "Annie!" "Starry!" Destiny heard along with some running footsteps.

Anastasia turned around and Destiny watched. _Oh Gawd, it's her annoying best friends. _There was Mariana Brennan dressed in a light pink crop top, pink and blue striped jeans, a layered necklace, and Louboutin pumps with her dyed golden hair straightened so it reached her mid-back; Belle Sierres in a black and gold polka dotted spaghetti strap top, a draped hot pink skirt, and pink heels with a large flower on each one and her black, blond, and pink hair was pulled into a ponytail; and then Jolie Laza, the girl who was her second most hated of the group, in a green dress with a studded belt, silk blazer, and black ankle boots with a large white and black hat seated on her Marilyn Monroe curls.

"Attention whore much?" Destiny laughed.

"Shut up, Destiny." Jolie said.

"Just stating the truth."

"That's a first." Anastasia joined in.

"Guys, stop fighting." Mariana whispered.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to little miss mousy?"

"Don't say that about her. She's not mousy." Belle said.

"Four little freak shows all in a group. Which one, which one will jump through the hoop. Each one's more of a loser than the last. Boy, I'm sad we had a past." Destiny said as if telling a nursery rhyme.

Anastasia stood right in front of Destiny. "You can mess with me all you want. Don't even _think _about messing with my friends."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Destiny fake-gasped as Anastasia walked away, her arms linked with Mariana, Belle, and Jolie. _I'm sorry. _

Destiny walked into the Pavilion and sat at the Beyoncé table. Anastasia avoided her eyes, as did Victoria. _Great, now she's got one of the girls against me. _Destiny rolled her eyes and began to eat her alpha-approved meal.

Destiny walked to her Spotlight Training alone. _If only June and Sparrow were here. _She entered the room that looked an awful lot like the interview rooms she had been in. Chatting in two of the chairs were two familiar looking girls. One with long black hair and the other with short dark brown hair. The short haired girl was wearing a black lace shrug, a white bustier, a grey ruffled skirt, and yellow open toed heels with a flower on the front of each one. The girl with long hair had on a blue and white tank top with ruffles around the neck and it was cinched at the waist, denim shorts, and flip flops with cherries on them. _I could never get Sparrow to transfer from her favorite flip flops to heels. Wait a minute. Those _are _Sparrow's flip flops! _

"June, Sparrow?" Destiny questioned.

"Destiny!" The girls chorused and ran over.

"How'd you guys get here?"

"Well, I'm an inventor, as you know." June smiled.

"And my dad paid about twenty mil to get me in, but we're just saying I'm a dancer." Sparrow added.

Destiny hugged her two besties. "I'm so glad you're here! Anastasia and her little friends are here also. Ugh." The three girls pointed to their tongues then burst into giggles.

"Are you girls done?" A petite woman with a stern look on her face said.

"Yes, mam." Destiny replied.

The three girls sat down and talked nearly the whole way through class. _It's good to have them here. Now, time for dance! _

Angelina Bell stumbled into the dance studio in a shirt that said "Maybe Partying Will Help", a floral skirt, and wedges. Destiny knew who she was from seeing her face on the cover of the _National Enquirer _after her small (way-too-short, if you ask Destiny) stint in rehab.

"Are you as bad of a dancer as you are a walker?" Destiny questioned meanly with Sparrow standing with her hands on her hips right next to her.

Angelina didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker, are ya? Figures." Destiny continued.

"Lay off." A girl with light red hair and stunning blue eyes said.

"And just _who _are you?"

"Rachel Lincoln."

"Right, Drew Bailey's goody two-shoes step-sister. And you got accepted to Alpha Academy? Woooow, Shira's standards a low aren't they?"

"At least I'm not a stuck-up two-face bitch."

The other dancers "oooo"ed.

"Oh, that hurt so bad."

"Destiny, why don't you shut your over-glossed mouth?" Anastasia snapped as she dropped her duffle bag on a bench.

"Well if it isn't Anya Starr come to save the day." Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Why are you even here? You're like a bull in a China shop! You can't dance, you klutz!"

"Oh yeah? Watch and learn, bitch." Anastasia looked to Mimi, not for permission but as a semi-warning. She clicked on the play button. "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj blasted through the speakers. Anastasia performed almost perfectly. Everyone but Sparrow and Destiny clapped.

"Whoa, since when can Anya the Klutz dance?" Sparrow whispered.

Destiny didn't reply as her angry bubbled up.

"Destiny?"

"You wanna see dancing? I'll show you dancing." Destiny took off her hoodie and put "The Time" by The Black Eyed Peas on.

At the last second she attempted a jump then landed hard. Not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to be embarrassed. Destiny heard Anastasia gasp. _Look at what you did…_Destiny got up and pushed Anastasia down, knowing she wouldn't fight back.

"You're nothing but a joke! That's what you are! A joke! You'll never be good enough!" Destiny played off of Anastasia's low self-esteem. Tears started to fall from Anastasia's eyes and she ran out. _I didn't mean to. _

Anastasia didn't arrive at any of her other classes that Destiny knew they had together. At the end of the day, Destiny found a note on her bed.

_Dear Destiny, _

_ Why did you change? Why are you so mean? I really missed you. Now, I hate you. I hope you're happy. Listen to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. And leave me, my family, and friends alone. Please._

_ -Anastasia_

Destiny burst into tears. Sometimes she just couldn't control herself…


	5. Chapter 4

Born to Be Somebody

Chapter 4

Mariana paced around the beach with Belle and Jolie looking for Anya. They'd promised to all sit together in writing but Anastasia hadn't shown.

"We have to tell the guys. They'll help us find her." Jolie stated.

"But we'll get in trouble! We aren't supposed to see them outside of class." Mariana said, biting her lip.

"Which is more important, finding Anya or following the rules?"

"Finding Anya."

"Then come on."

The girls went to one of the boys' houses. Belle knocked on the door. A tired looking Gean answered.

"What do you gihls want?" He asked.

"We can't find Anya. She didn't come to Hone It: For Writers after we promised to sit next to each other." Jolie replied.

"Funny…Darwin didn't come back after classes." Gean scratched the back of his head. "Think they're somewhere together?"

"No duh! That's like vital information! Thanks, Gean." Jolie smiled then kissed Gean on the cheek. _Whoa, did J just do that? _Mariana's eye got wide. Jolie grabbed Belle and Mariana's hands and they ran off.

"Where do you think they'd be?" Belle asked. Jolie looked at Mariana.

"Knowing them, definitely somewhere by the ocean." She said.

"Well that narrows it down so much. It's a freakin' island!" Jolie rolled her eyes as if it were the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"But I know _exactly _where they'll be."

Jolie shrugged, "Take the lead."

Mariana nodded. She walked a few paces in front of Jolie and Belle. Anya had told her about a spot on the beach where her and Darwin always went because it was so beautiful. Darwin, like Anastasia, loved places that he could get inspiration from. Mariana looked for the dock that Anya had described. The three wandered around for 15 minutes before Mariana spotted two people with guitars sitting on the dock.

"There she is!" Mariana whispered and pointed to the two silhouettes.

"Oh yeah!" Jolie whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Belle questioned.

"So we can sneak up on her, like cats. Right, Mari?"

Mariana nodded. They started to walk towards the singing figures.

"_And I say…_" Anya sang.

"_This love, this heart, it's not worth it. It is everything but perfect. If only we could be together again. Even just as friends._" Both cousins chorused.

"That sounds new." Belle whispered, twirling a couple of pink, platinum, and black strands of hair.

The others nodded in agreement. Anya wrote songs in times when she was feeling something but didn't want to talk about it. _Oh no, what if Drew broke up with her? What if it's my fault? What if I made it seem like I had a crush on him and he likes me back? _Belle and Jolie watched Mariana's eyes become filled with worry. The light strums of guitars were heard over Mariana's harsh breathing.

"Mar, you're hyperventilating." Jolie stated.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Mariana wheezed.

Anastasia chose then to look over her shoulder. She tapped Darwin on the arm and ran over.

"Mariana, what's up?" Anya asked. _She sounds like my mother. _

"Panic attack." Belle replied. Anastasia put her hands on Mariana's shoulders.

"Breathe; in through the nose, out through the mouth." Anya instructed in a calm voice. She'd had many panic attacks in the past before she finally got them under control, so she knew what to do.

It took a couple minutes for Mariana to calm down, and then she said, "Why did you write a song?"

"Chahlie broke up with Darwin. Destiny pushed me down in front of the whole dance class. Pretty bad first day, actually." Anastasia shrugged.

"Wait, Destiny Rodriguez is here?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, she was in Hone It: For Writers. Didn't you see her?" Jolie said.

Belle shook her head in response.

"Of course she didn't, she was busy starting a story about gothic mermaids." Mariana said.

"Oooo, gothic mermaids? Sounds awesome." Anya smiled.

"I know right? It's about this girl who meets some mermaids in a lake, I don't know what I'm gonna call it yet, then they have to save the world!" Belle exclaimed.

"Do all your stories involve saving the world?" Darwin asked.

"Yep, pretty much." All the girls replied.

"Well, we should probably head back." Anastasia announced.

"Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow in the Pavilion." Darwin called as he walked away.

Mariana, Belle, Jolie, and Anastasia walked towards the houses.

"What were you thinking Anya? Someone could've reported you, thinking that you and Darwin were having some kind of rendezvous! Then, when Shira didn't vote you off the island," Belle paused as Mariana laughed, "Everyone would know that you and Darwin are related because the family resemblance would become obvious because no one really looks for your guys' resemblance until it's pointed out then everyone would start looking for it and then everyone would hate you because they'd think you got in due to nepotism!"

"One, keep it down will you? Two, you talk too much. Three, I got in on talent." Anastasia stalked off.

"Gawd, she's moody today." Belle scoffed.

"That's Anastasia Starr for ya." Mariana sighed.

"So, on a happier note, Darwin's a free man now, Mari." Jolie winked and nudged Mariana.

"Yeah, but he looks pretty broken up about Charlie."

"Point? You need a rebound guy and he needs a rebound girl. Perfection!"

"I don't _need _a rebound guy. And I don't want to be someone's rebound girl. Plus, hello walking hormone, Shira said no dating."

"Yes, but we've got an out! Shira knows us. We're in! We can't be kicked out unless we do something absolutely terrible! Dating the Brazille slash Starr boys isn't terrible! It's natural."

Mariana shook her head, frustrated. Sure, she might want sweet Darwin as a boyfriend but what if he didn't want her? What if he broke her heart like her ex did? _So many what ifs! I'm sick of it!_


	6. Chapter 5

Born to Be Somebody

Chapter 5

**Just found out that in Top of the Feud Chain, there's actually an Alpha in the Beyonc****é house. What a coincidence! **

Anastasia woke up with her housemates staring at her.

"What?" She questioned.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep." Janessa replied.

Anastasia checked her face: her eyes were red and puffy. And her voice sounded pretty worn out. She couldn't remember having a nightmare last night…of course, these things always happened to her. Well, they used to.

"Not again." She stated.

"I remember that use to happen all the time when-" Destiny cut herself off.

"When what?" Journey asked. _How is she such a morning person?_

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." _Yeah. Not after you humiliated me!_

Anya walked into the bathroom and put on her uniform. Her red hair was an absolute mess. It almost scared her to look at it. _That's what I get for not sleeping with a ponytail for _one _night. _

"Ugh! Should I even bother?" She mumbled to herself. She decided yes then did the best she could with her crazy hair.

Anastasia walked out just in time for Adel to walk into the bedroom.

"Ready for breakfast, girls?" She questioned.

"Yes." They all chorused.

The six walked out of the house, Anastasia a few steps ahead of them. Destiny tried to catch up but the sandals kept her from running.

"Anya, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't call me Anya." Anastasia snapped. _Okay, maybe a little bit of an overreaction but…_ "I'm sure you're really sorry and all but I'm tired of being hurt and lied to." She started to walk faster. _Since when is the Pavilion this far away? _

Finally, Anastasia reached the doors.

"Adel, can I sit somewhere else?" Anya requested. "Please." She glanced at Destiny.

"Fine, Anastasia." Adel smiled.

_Thank you, _Anya mouthed. She rushed off to find her friends. In her hurry, she bumped into a girl with blue-green eyes and black hair and a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes. _Why does this always happen? I'm such a klutz!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay? I wasn't looking where I was going! I was trying to get away from – oh that doesn't matter. I was looking for my friends and sometimes I can't really see that well when I'm in a rush. I'm so sorry!" Anastasia rambled.

"It's okay, really. People bump into me all the time, oddly enough." Blue eyes said. "I'm Michelle Hudson, singer-writer." She smiled. "And this is Chastity Primavera, actress-dancer-math –math –math, how do you say it Chastity?"

"Mathematician. Not really though, not as an alpha track. I mean, I'm no dork." Chastity laughed.

"I happen to like math." Anastasia said, feigning an offended voice.

"Oh, I wasn't dissing math, I like it, too."

"I was kidding."

"Oh." Chastity nervously laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my friends. Nice meeting you girls." Anastasia said then walked away. _I really can't believe my clumsiness._

Anastasia spotted Marianna and Jolie sitting together at the Billie Piper table. There was a girl with light brown hair and a blue snow hat, a girl with platinum blond curly hair, and a girl with straight blond hair and a fedora.

"Anya!" Jolie called, patting the spot in between her and Marianna.

Anastasia smiled and walked over. "So, where's Belle?"

"Oh, she's in the J.K. Rowling house." Jolie replied.

"Yeah…that's seems about right for Belle." Anya shrugged. She turned to the other three girls, "Hello, what are your names?"

"Well, I'm Raia Gofair and I'm a singer-songwriter." The girl with the curly hair stated with a country accent.

"I'm Dakota, Dakota Sims, model-drummer." Fedora said.

The last girl spoke a little quieter, "Um, I'm a singer-songwriter and I sometimes play musical instruments like piano or flute."

"Nice to meet you gihls, I'm Anastasia Starr, you can call me Anya, and I'm a singer-actress-designer."

They made a chorus of "Hi". They ate in silence for a couple of minutes then Jolie spoke up, "So, why are you sitting at our table?"

"Destiny's trying to apologize, like she always used to." Anya replied.

"Did you ever think that maybe she actually means it?" Marianna suggested.

"Yeah, but I just don't wanna get hurt anymore."

The conversation carried on about different subjects until Anya had to leave for dance. She ignored Destiny and Sparrow the whole time, staying close to Rachel and making friends with party girl Angelina, prima ballerina Annika Daniels, hippie chick actress Starburst Dream, and rapper Lil 'E. Janessa had started to become close with Destiny, unfortunately, and a figure skater named Karmen Wu. Anastasia went to Spotlight Training, Cosmetic Creations, Protein Break, Fabulous Fashions, Hone It: For Actresses, Lunch and Symphony, and Rock It. Then she arrived at Hone It: For Writers. She took a seat next to Darwin and Marianna. Belle was behind her and Jolie was in front of her. They all started on their assignment.

"Destiny, would you like to come up and share your writing?"

"Uh, sure." Destiny said then got out of her seat and stood in front of the class. She cleared her throat and Anastasia rolled her eyes. "This is dedicated to an old friend of mine, we drifted apart after awhile and I know it's my fault." Anastasia was shocked. "Here goes nothing," Destiny mumbled, "I remember every moment, every laugh, every hug, when everyday was spent with me. You changed and I did too. But mine was for the worst, not the best. All I want is to be friends again. I even wrote a song, _What Did I Do Wrong? _But I know, you don't want my apologies, my promises, 'cause I…" Destiny took a deep breath, "I broke every single one of them. And now, I'm alone. All because of my selfishness."

Anastasia clapped with the rest of the class. It was dedicated to her. A true apology. In front of a class of at least twenty alphas. _I gotta hear that song. _Anastasia listened to the rest of the writers' pieces then walked back to the house.

"Hey, um, Destiny." Anya said as she sat on her bed.

"Yes?"

"Could I hear the song you were talking about in class?" Anya requested.

"Uh, sure, I guess." Destiny squirmed and looked for her lyrics.

Anastasia crossed her legs to sit Indian style.

"_What did I do wrong? I wanna know, where did I go wrong? And I wanna know, why did I change so much? Was it because of jealousy? Because I thought somebody was better than me. What did I do to make you wanna leave? I thought we'd said best friends forever, for all time. What happened to make you change your mind?_ And that's all I have so far."

"Destiny, that was really good." Anastasia praised.

"Thank you." Destiny blushed.

Did Anastasia like the song? Yes. Did she like that Destiny apologized? Yes. Could she hold a grudge? Yes. Could she forgive Destiny? She wasn't sure.


End file.
